


【龄龙】更衣室的学长学弟

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: *篮球队学长张九龄x学弟王九龙*非自愿性行为 双性 第一次





	【龄龙】更衣室的学长学弟

**Author's Note:**

> *篮球队学长张九龄x学弟王九龙  
*非自愿性行为 双性 第一次

01  
这不过是个赌罢了。  
张九龄想，反手锁上了休息室的门。

02  
王九龙的舅舅是校长，所以他总能拿到其他人拿不到的特权。  
就比如他的宿舍是全校最好的单人间，有洗手间和抽水马桶的。他还能因为一句话就进了篮球队当后卫，要知道张九龄可是从大一替补做了一年才进队的。  
还有些其他，总能引起其他男孩嫉妒心的东西——当然也有作恶的心思，王九龙总是最后换衣服离开的那个，要等所有人都洗完澡换完衣服，他才羞羞怯怯地去把汗洗了。  
他一定鸡巴只有米粒大。  
于是张九龄就和队友们打了个赌，赌他能不能拍到王九龙的裸体，去看看他的鸡巴到底有多大。

03  
张九龄有点后悔，他一个人在这儿做着这种低俗的事情。  
仔细想想这件事如果王九龙告诉他的舅舅，吃亏的只有他张九龄，其他队友一定会撇的干干净净。  
王九龙平常也不算是个坏人，只不过矫情了一点，花钱很大方，做人也豪爽。他俩其实关系也不算差，他还送给过王九龙一个椰子球鞋。  
他一时脑热罢了，那群孙子也不过赌了五百块钱。  
张九龄准备收了手机，然后离开这儿，明天去把那些好事人群全部骂一遍。  
但是洗浴室的门是开着的，里面有衣服窸窸窣窣的声音。  
好奇心是人都会有，张九龄如此告诉自己，悄悄推开了门。  
王九龙正背对着他，浑身赤裸着穿内裤，闷骚磨腿的三角裤，一条腿抬着一条腿放着，两腿之间的阴茎确实不算小，但是……

04  
张九龄的眼睛眯起来，露出了个和蔼的笑容。  
他对王九龙说，学弟你屁股怎么多了个洞呢。

05  
“学长……！”  
王九龙不知所措地平躺在长凳上，两条腿被分到了足以容纳一个张九龄进去的宽度。他没有办法挣扎，因为张九龄告诉他，他如果不乖乖听话就把他不是正常人的事说出去。  
他很紧张，肌肉全部僵硬在一起。  
张九龄的拇指摩擦那条缝，热气喷洒在那上面，王九龙发着抖，死死地咬着下唇。  
进去了！  
王九龙睁大眼睛，他死死夹着张九龄的脑袋，带着哭腔说好疼啊，不能再进去了，学长你不能这样。  
“为什么不能?”  
“这仅仅就才一根手指而已。”  
“你知道吗?”  
张九龄突然笑起来，指着自己身后的柜子，一字一句地说，学弟，那里有个手机，在摄像。

06  
阴唇被进去的两根手指分开，里面的红肉一伸一缩，张九龄只在片子里看过那些白人女人有这么艳的颜色，他没想到王九龙也是这样。  
张九龄碰了碰阴蒂，听见了王九龙不可控的尖叫，手指也能清楚感觉到热流。  
这样就爽了吗?  
张九龄承认他有点低俗想法，所以他问王九龙手指是不是真的很难受。  
王九龙点了点头，于是张九龄拿出了自己的手，换成了自己的舌头，这下王九龙叫得更厉害了，当然他的阴户也很厉害，死死地绞着张九龄的舌头。  
阴蒂很敏感，张九龄不过是舔了两下，牙齿轻轻地厮磨，腥热的液体就溅到了嘴里，连同着阴茎射了出来。  
张九龄抹了抹脸，凑近到王九龙面前，“你弄脏我了。”  
王九龙大约是还没缓过来，手紧紧捏着张九龄的小臂，昂了一声。  
“舔干净它。”张九龄说着，手捏着王九龙的下巴。  
王九龙半闭着眼，脸很红，舌头滑过张九龄的鼻尖，停在嘴唇上的时候张九龄也伸出了舌头勾着进了自己的嘴里。  
这人连湿吻都不会啊。  
张九龄不满又兴奋地想，他的阴茎已经硬地发疼了，能进去那个小洞了，要紧紧箍着他，然后他的精液塞满那个洞。

07  
张九龄的阴茎进去的时候王九龙咬破了他的舌头，手指深深陷在他的背脊里。  
抓的他疼，可是又咬地他爽。  
王九龙阴户里的软肉一层一层地吸附到他阴茎上，吸得人神魂颠倒，只是太紧了，紧的让他不由得停下来，去亲一亲王九龙的眼角，那里眼泪掉的很快。  
“学长，好疼……”王九龙哑着声音去叫张九龄，黏着蜜糖似得腻人。  
“疼啊，”张九龄故意这么问，却把王九龙顶到墙上，一下一下撞得人眉头紧皱，“你叫两句好听的，我就慢点。”  
学弟不会叫，张九龄就一个字一个字教，可是终究是脸皮薄吧，做的狠了嘴里只吐出来一个哥。  
够了，真的够了，叫得比片里爽多了。张九龄抓起自己额前的湿发撩到后面，想把睾丸都塞到王九龙那个湿软的肉缝里。

08  
不能射进来！  
王九龙哭着说，捂着脸不去看张九龄。  
张九龄掐着人腰，一个字也不听地射进去，连带着王九龙也被迫又射出点透明液体，整个人湿透了、精疲力尽地靠在那个坏学长的身上。  
“我会怀孕的。”王九龙低低地说，如果之前的眼泪是因为爽，那么现在就是因为伤心。  
张九龄试图去哄哄王九龙，但随着他阴茎软下来，退出王九龙的身子，那些红白交混的精血就一起流了出来。  
我是他第一个男人，张九龄把王九龙的脸埋进自己的肩膀里，暗骂自己这该死的处女情结。

09  
这天后的一个星期，张九龄拿着手机去寝室找王九龙的时候，对方正拿着验孕棒。  
张九龄挑着眉毛，捏着王九龙的手腕就进了对方满是香气的房间，他告诉王九龙，这个最早也要十二天，而且没那么巧的事情。  
“不过如果你真的想，我就能和你做到有。”  
王九龙红透了脸，骂张九龄这是强奸。  
注意点，这他妈是合奸。张九龄笑起来，很是纯良，他刚刚少了五百块钱，他得找王九龙做回来。

end


End file.
